Forum:Sujestas (Myaleee)
*''umbrella group'' incuding many parties --alia volente **grupo de alias? Jorj **"Grupo de alias" es bon, o posable "supragrupo" o "supraorganiza". La metafor de la parapluve esiste en espaniol, ma no en franses o italian. En deutx (e esperanto) on parla de un "organizo de teto". Simon **me ajunta "supragrupo" e "supraorganiza" a la disionario. Jorj *to save face by blaming computer errors? **posable "salva onora" o "preserva onora" **"Salva se onora" es bon. "Preserva" no es un parola, ma "conserva se onora" es ance bon. Ance "reteni se onora". Tan multe posables! Simon **me ajunta "face" a la defini de "onora". *un de tre jemelos>trijemelo (tri+jemelo como tri+angula etc), car tri- es afisa siensal = conteni tre . **posable. Simon? **Un triangula conteni tre angulas, e un trimetre conteni tre metres, ma un de tre jemelos no conteni tre jemelos! La "trijemelo", si on desira esta parola, ta es la grupo de la jemelos. En realia, cuando on parla de "triplets", "octuplets", e similes, on parla plural: on no dise "she is a triplet", ma "she is one of the triplets": donce me ta dise "el es un de un truple", "el es un de un otuple". An tal, cisa nos ta considera ance "el es un trupleta". Simon * En realia, on parla plural, e unal (nase multiple es me campo de medica) *dision dise triplet : One of three children born at one birth. ** quadruplet (One of four offspring born in a single birth.) **twin:(One of two offspring born at the same birth.) **twinborn:Born a twin or twins: twinborn sisters. ** de libro medical: ***the recipient twin with hypervolemia may die of heart failure during the first 24 hours after birth. The donor twin is small, pallid, and dehydrated. Severe anemia, due to chronic blood loss to the other '' twin'', may lead to hydrops and heart failure.The second twin may be harmed by premature separation of the placenta. * me sujesta "trilizo" espaniol o trupleta , otupleta :-) **Me no duta ce on pote parla de "a triplet", spesial si en la campo de medica, ma en la vive jeneral on parla usual de "triplets". "Twin" es diferente — lo es frecuente nonplural: "I have a twin", per esemplo. Ma on no pote dise "I have a triplet". Un otra posable en nos lingua es "truplan"! ("Trupleta" debe es un varia plu peti de un truple.) Simon ** Twin e otras es simil en usa(vide definis a supra). This twin left his sister at home. My triplets are unlucky: this triplet is dying, the other triplet is ill but viable. That cute triplet is quite well and kicking. On oia rara tal frases (coreta) car bebes otra ca jemelos es tan noncomun. :-) ** Si, me acorda. Tal frases es ance rara car, cuando un grupo ave plu ca du membros, "esta" e "acel" (o "la otra") no es tan usos — on comenta sur un e "la otras" plural, car la escutor ta adormi si on comenta separada sur cada! Tu esemplo es serta posable, ma no multe probable. Vera, on ta dise normal: "My triplets are unlucky: this one is dying, that one is ill but viable, and this cute one is quite well and kicking." Simon *pos leje esta discute, me crede ce "trijemelo" es bon per "triplet" e "trijemelos" per "triplets". Jorj **esce me pote ajunta "trijemelo", "cuatrojemelo", etc. su "jemelo"? Jorj **Per ce "trijemelo" e no "trejemelo" (como "trefolia")? Si car "tri-" es un afisa tecnical, donce "cuatrojemelo" debe es "tetrajemelo" (o nos nesesa ajunta "cuatro-", etc a la paje Afisas tecnical. Cualce la forma, esta parolas es radises en se mesma, como "triangula" e "cuatropedal". Simon **simple un de me multe eras. me ia intende trejemelo. Jorj ---- *malcomersior o comersior mal--wheeler-dealer **me sujeste "comersior nononesta" Jorj *de corpo capas-- able-bodied **bon Jorj *peso de oio--eyepatch **bon Jorj **Esta sona como un parte de un oia desasemblada. Esce "peso" es vera la modo la plu clar per espresa "patch"? La linguas romanica usa ance "parche", "toppa", e otra parolas. "Parca" como un radis verbal, cisa? O si tu gusta tro "peso", cisa "covreoio" o "ascondeoio" asi. Simon **me vide la problem :-) e me gusta "covreoio". Jorj *simpator nazi--Nazi sympathizer **suportor de nazis, suportor de nazisme. Jorj * "organal = \a organic \not produced without pesticides)"! Sutrae \not produced without pesticides)? pe, "vejetales organal" es clar, no? o usa (vejetales) organin per esta? * quiz for reality check ? **"un esamina ce proba realia" o simil - multe idiomal!!! me no ta dise tal un cosa. Jorj **Me an no comprende la espresa engles. Simon ** proba de realia es interesante,ma no per la dision.: # Reality check (psychology), a slang term for coming to terms with what is actually happening, rather than what one chooses to believe (emerging from psychosis) # Reality-checking can be the process undertaken by the author of a fiction checking whether the fiction is realistic # Reality check, a technique used in lucid dreaming to determine whether one is actually dreaming. **A lucid dream is a dream in which the sleeper is aware that he or she is dreaming. When the dreamer is lucid, he or she can actively participate in and often manipulate the imaginary experiences in the dream environment. Lucid dreams can seem extremely real and vivid depending on a person's level of self-awareness during the lucid dream. **posable "proba con realia" es plu coreta? Jorj